Boys in a Girls Bathroom
by Moonprincess92
Summary: When the troll interrupts Hermione's cry in the girls bathroom, she realises that real friends will always save you, even if it means going into a girl's bathroom. :Oneshot trio-friendship-centric duringPS:


**DISCLAIMER: **HPNM. (Harry Potter not mine)

* * *

Boys in a Girl Bathroom.

Blurb …

When a troll interrupts Hermione's cry in a girls bathroom, she realizes that real friends will save you, even if it means going into a girl's bathroom. [Oneshot duringPS Harry.Ron.Hermione centric

* * *

She was _not_ going to cry. No way. Crying was for girly girls like Parvarti and Lavender. She'd only known them for 2 months, but that was long enough to realize how pathetic the two of them were. They cried once because of the length of a essay they had to write.

Well, she was hermione granger. And Hermione granger didn't cry. Over a _boy_, no less.

Well, at least she tried.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron was saying to Harry a little further up the corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

A _nightmare_?! Oh please, she had no doubt they were talking about her, and she also knew that Ron had about the same amount of compassion in him, as a flobberworm.

Please, she could take his petty insults.

Really.

_Really_.

She clutched her book so hard, she felt a quill snap inside it. That's when the tears came. _What? Tears? But I never cry over a boy! _

Well, this one had. Ron was the first boy to ever make her cry. So she shoved past him, trying to hide her face, now glazed with tears.

"I think she heard you." She heard Harry say as she hurried off.

Heard? _Heard_?! Oh she heard all right. She didn't know why it upset her so much. She didn't really feel like lunch, all of a sudden. But where to go? Not her dormitory Lavender and Parvarti would find her, and pester for the story behind the tears.

She spotted a girls bathroom.

Eh, it'd do.

She stayed in there all day. She wouldn't have thought anyone would try and comfort her-she was just a lonely 1st year with no friends, and the only people who she thought were nice enough, hated her.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

It was Parvarti. Great, if she found out, Harry and Ron soon would.

"Go away!" Hermione called from inside a cubicle.

"Hermione, it's almost dinner! You haven't been seen all day! What's wrong?" Parvarti called.

"I just want to be left alone, ok?" Hermione called back. She was good with this 'Distraught' act.

She heard Parvarti leave. Hermione kept casting a drying charm, to erase any evidence of tears on her face. She didn't even know why she kept crying. Ron's words didn't get to her _that _much.

When she figured that everyone would be at the Hallowe'en feast, she thought that well, she was rather hungry. She got up to leave, and was surprised to hear a lot of shouting and hurrying of feet coming from the rest of Hogwarts.

She smelt it first. It was a horrible smell, like the kind of public toilet no one wants to clean. She clamped a hand over her nose, and opened the cubicle door.

And her heart turned over.

She knew what it was-a troll. Possibly a mountain troll, as it was so large. She'd read about them in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them'. It filled the whole doorway, and carried a huge club.

She stood motionless where she was. Trolls were immensely stupid-perhaps if she didn't move, he wouldn't notice her.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and she heard the lock click. She jumped so badly, the Troll noticed her. It went berserk, and began to advance on her.

So she screamed. Loudly.

Panicking, she ran to the opposite wall. There was no where to escape, and the troll was knocking off sinks now.

That's when they arrived-Harry and Ron. What? They were supposed to be the cavalry? She wouldn't have been surprised if a trumpeter started playing to their arrival. She figured that if they were there to rescue her (Which was the oddest thing she'd ever hard) she thought that it was brave enough for two boys to enter the girl's bathroom.

But the troll roared, and she forgot all reasoning.

"Confuse it!" Harry was yelling. They began to throw things at the troll and when Ron threw a pipe and yelled "Oi! Pea-brain!" It paused. Harry managed to run around it to her.

"Come on, run, _run_!" he was saying, tugging on her arm, but Hermione didn't think her legs could move. She just stood and stared mouth-opened at the troll.

The troll was going completely crazy. Hermione hoped Harry and Ron had a plan. It was then Harry took a great jump and managed to grab the troll around the neck-and his wand went up its nose.

Even amongst her fright, she felt it was slightly gross.

The troll was roaring with pain, and flinging its club dangerously through the air. Feeling that her legs would no longer support her, she sunk to the floor. That's when it happened-Ron pulled out his wand, and yelled "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club flew into the air, and fell onto the troll's head with a sicking crunch. It swayed on the spot, and then fell to the floor with a crash. There was silence as Harry got to his feet, shaking, and Ron was still standing with his wand out. Hermione supposed she ought to break the silence.

"Is it-dead?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Harry said. "I think it's just been knocked out." He wiped his wand on the troll's trousers with a grossed out expression of

"Urgh-troll bogies."

Hermione looked up as the door slammed open and Professor's MacGonagall, Snape and Quirrel came in. Quirrel looked as if he were about to faint, sitting on a toilet and clutching his heart, while Snape examined the troll.

Professor MacGonagall didn't notice her. She was busy glaring at Ron and Harry, and Hermione _knew _they'd get in huge trouble for this. On one hand, she could just hide here until everyone left, and let them take the blame. But then … well, they _did _save her. She'd probably die if they hadn't off.

She knew what she had to do.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?" She was saying angrily.

"Please professor MacGonagall-they were looking for me." Hermione spoke up. She managed to get to her feet while Professor MacGonagall looked astonished.

"Miss granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because i-I thought I could deal with it on my own-you know, because I've read all about them."

She was telling a downright lie to her, and Harry and Ron knew it. She wished they wouldn't be noble and try and take the blame for themselves, not after she did this for them. Ron had dropped his wad.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with It's own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

She saw Harry and Ron pretending to look as if this was what happened all along. _Good, they're not messing this up_. She thought.

Professor MacGonagall took five points away from Gryffindor because of it. She-hermione granger, had sacrificed five points from Gryffindor to save two boys who hated her. Nothing was _this _complicated when she was a muggle.

"If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to the Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left quickly. She hurried up to the Gryffindor tower as fast as she could, and when she'd said "Pig-snout" and climbed in, she found the whole house eating food and having a good time. But she couldn't join them. She had to talk to Harry and Ron.

She waited by the portrait hole until they came. It was a rather embarrassing pause, until they all said "Thanks.". She hurried off for a plate, and was surprised that Harry and Ron sat with her beside the fire.

A little while later, once the feast was over, she was saying goodnight to them. They weren't actually that bad, and well. You can't just say "Oh thanks for saving me from a 12-foot-moutain troll, risking your life and all." and be on your merry way.

She found it amazing that barely an half an hour ago, she'd hated both of them.

She almost started crying again. She realized as she went up the staircase to her dormitory. Real friends would save you from anything. Even if it meant that a couple of boys had to go into a girl's bathroom.

The End.

* * *

A/N: This started as something completely different and branched off into some random trio centric friendship fic. If you didn't notice, this takes place during PS. I just find it so funny that they go from hating each other, to dieing for ech other in a few short years.

Ah, the joys of friendship. I have two main friends, a slightly insane friend, a friends i've known for 12 years, and a friend who moved a 3 hours drive away. I haven't seen her for about 2 years. I wonder if they'd die for me ... probably not. Oh well.

I hope you liked it. I just found it funny that harry and Ron would be willing to just burst into a girls bathroom, knowing they're boys, to save someone they don't even like. If that's not foreshadowing, i don't know what is.

It's Christmas Eve tonight (By my time). Merry Christmas to all.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
